polandballfandomcom-20200223-history
Canadaball
Canadaball |caption = Wth glowing hearts we see thee rise the TRUE NORTH strong and free! |image = Canada.png |government = Dominion of the British Empireball (until 1931), federal parliamentary constitutional monarchy (since 1931) and also a parliament |type = Anglo-American , also Latin ( French) |personality = Friendly, apologetic, liberal, straight arrow |language = English French Native languages |capital = Ottawaball |religion = Catholicism Protestantism Atheism Islam Hinduism Sikhism Buddhism Judaism Native Religions |friends = Everybody loves Canadaball!!! Nearly all countryballs is friend of Canadaball but especially: UKball (Father) USAball (Annoying Best Bro) Spoiled Kid (Half Brother) Mexicoball (Cousin) Indiaball (Adoptive Brother) Franceball (Mother) New Zealandball (Brother) Australiaball (Brother) Brazilball Japanball (We like your Toyota!) South Koreaball Hong Kongball Swedenball Philippinesball South Africaball Turkeyball Israelcube Lebanonball |likes = �� Hockey (All his NHL teams, but especially Toronto Maple Leafs, Edmonton Oilers, Calgary Flames, Winnipeg Jets, Montreal Canadiens, Ottawa Senators, and Vancouver Canucks) Exporting Terrible Music �� Beer �� �� Hockey Moose �� Hockey Maple Syrup �� Hockey �� Guns Hunting �� Apologies his high HDI �� Hockey Domestic Politics �� Hockey Avril Lavigne �� Hockey Celine Dion Drake �� Hockey Jim Carrey Poutine, Hockey, Rick Mercer, Rush, Nickelback, Three Days Grace, Hockey, Free Healthcare, The Internet, Hockey, Curling, Social Democracy, Hockey, Lacrosse, Hockey, Retarded Penguin Games owned by Disney, Tim Hortons, Hockey, Winters, Baseball, Basketball, American football, Teletoon, YTV, Hockey, Deadpool, Pandas and the song Good Old Hockey Game, DHX Media, Justin Bieber (possibly) |hates = Québecball (Sometimes), Danskjävlar, Reichtangle and Nazi Germanyball, ISISball People who do not speak English that confuse him with American (just because he speaks English), Nickelodeon, Cartoon Network. |founded = July 1, 1867 |intospace = Yes, he has own space agency! Has also sent robot arms to Space. |enemies = Belarusball Russiaball Nazi Germanyball Syriaball North Koreaball Iranball ISISball Venezuelaball Denmarkball Stealer Québecball (Sometimes) Anschluss Maltaball (Annoying copycat) Fatass Americans who named to take over me |status = Expelling 4 "Russian diplomats" for hurting my Father |notes =We will win the IIHF in Danish soil |predecessor = British Canadaball |bork = Timber Timber (Francais: Bois Bois) |nativename = : Kanataball |affiliation = UNball NATOball Commonwealthball |onlypredecessor = British Canadaball |predicon = Ontario |food = Poutine}} Canadaball is a countryball consisting of 10 provinceballs and 3 territoryballs in the northern part of North America. His clay covers 9.98 million square kilometers (3.85 million square miles) in total, and only Russiaball is larger. He has the longest coastline in the world. Canadaball speaks English and French as his official languages, alongside 9 indigenous recognized languages (Although Chinese is becoming a bit too popular in British Columbiaball). He is a very friendly countryball with everyone. He likes poutine, maple syrup, and moose. He is sometimes seen wearing a hockey helmet, a coonskin cap, or an RCMP hat. He is a member of the G20 (or Group of Twenty), a club formed by the countryballs that have the 19 largest economies plus the EUball. His birthday (Canada Day) is on the 1st of July. His astrological sign is Cancer. Canadaball invented modern hockey and is the best country in the world at it (Even though the Russkies are still bitter over the times we beat them at the Canada Cup, eh?). Famous players like Sidney Crosby, Connor McDavid, and Jonathan Toews are Canadian. A Canadian also invented the sport of basketball (you're welcome, eh!). Canadaball is also really good at the sport of curling, the majority of the world's best curlers live on his clay (ask Manitobaball and Albertaball - they'll tell you. Even Newfoundland and Labradorball has gotten really good at the sport over the last little while). He is currently welcoming refugees from Syriaball, trying to escape from terrorists like ISISball and refugees, surprisingly, from his brother, USAball, trying to escape from the election of Donald Trump, which resulted in his immigration site crashing (it's back up now). "Sorry". History A long time before becoming a dominion, Canadaball was also known as British Canadaball. He was born as a 3ball, then in 1608 he was colonized by Franceball and she became his mother. By 1690, UKball had also landed near Canadaball, he landed in present day Virginiaball and met his present day brother USAball who was at the time a 7ball. They fought King William's War (1689-1697), Queen Anne's War (1702-1713), and King George's War (1744-1748). Then in 1754, Franceball and UKball fought the Seven Years' War until 1763, when the Treaty of Paris gave UKball adoption rights to Franceball's child New Franceball (AKA Canadaball). Soon afterward, UKball's other North American son Thirteen Coloniesball rebelled against his father and became independent in 1783. Canadaball fought with his father UKball against his brother USAball when he was still only a colony in 1814, but UKball burned down the White House in Washington DC, something which USAball is still sore about. Political unrest in 1837 led so responsible government and the Durham Report, which united Upper and Lower Canada into Canada-Unis. These movements led to a more progressive political situation. In 1864, Canadaball's sons met at Charlottetown to discuss confederation, which was accomplished in 1867, resulting in Canadaball becoming a Dominion of the British Empire. UKball rarely had trouble with him after that point, except in 1885 he had to help crush the North-West Rebellion. In 1914, Canadaball went to Europe to help his parents fight Reichtangle ( German Empireball) in the Great War. In 1919, he sat at the Paris Peace Conference as well and received his own seat in the League of Nations. Canadaball did well in the 1920s, but the Great Depression affected him, and in 1939 he went to Europe again to help fight Nazi Germanyball. His help in liberating Netherlandsball won him another friend. In 1949, Newfoundlandball agreed to move into Canadaball's home. Canadaball helped fight Chinaball in the Korean War, and changed his clothes in 1965, to celebrate his centenary of federation. In the 1970s and 1980's, Canadaball became a developed country, gaining more and more autonomy from UKball, and eventually creating his own constitution in 1982. (However, Canadaball had been independent before for decades, granted a status of dominion in 1867 and de-facto independence in 1931, where he gained diplomatic and internal autonomy, among others.) In 1994, a famous singer Justin Bieber was born in Ontarioball, and made a popular music video “Baby” in 2010, then another “Never say Never”, in his popular music video, it got more dislikes than likes on YouTube. As of 2000, Canadaball is well-known and liked around the world for being the liberal and most friendly figure that he is. Canada is a developed country and one of the wealthiest in the world, with the tenth highest nominal per capita income globally, and the ninth highest ranking in the Human Development Index. It ranks among the highest in international measurements of government transparency, civil liberties, quality of life, economic freedom, and education. He is welcoming anybody that wants to escape the horror of his brother USAball's 4-year-long insanity, and because Trump won the presidency there, there are so many American refugees coming, that his immigration website crashed. Now Trump is starting a war over spilled milk and softwood. Personality He has a nice personality, but if you mess with him, he will gut you like a seal. Ironic that he is part French, eh? He knows that one day he will Anschluss Greenlandball and Alaskaball, but in a peaceful way. He currently has a major, perhaps blessing issue with a mass number of Chinese-Canadian Ball. He formerly removed Dim Sum through the Chinese Head Tax. Now he feels sorry for that, much like everything else. Not only this, he also made several apologized to LGBT people, Indigenous-Canadians Ball, Japanese-Canadian Ball and Indian-Canadian Ball. His polite attitude leads him into a more stable relationship with commies such as Cubaball; however, Canadaball has historically been (and still is) under UKball's influence, this limits Canadaball's independent operations, as he is often teased for being weak and irrelevant, leading for Canadaball to be protected by USAball and NATOball. Canadaball is stereotyped being the straight arrow brother of USAball. Well, everybody loves Canadaball, even the countryballs that hate USAball. He also loves Tim Horton's. Relationships Friends Basically, anyone who is a family member or in the UN, EU, and NATO: Particularly. * Chinaball - China gibs me pandas and stuff for the museums. Only trouble I have with him is Xijinping censoring my news reporters when Trudeau visited him. Also please don't tariff my American brother ok 我的好朋友？ * Cubaball - A communist friend who Trudeau visit during vacation. "Viva Cuba" (Pierre Elliott Trudeau Prime Minister of Canada) * USAball - Don't cancel NAFTA with Mexico you got me? I don't want my prices rising! * Japanball - I'm glad to have buisiness with you * Netherlandsball - Liberated them from Nazi Germanyball. We are best buddies and Mark Rutte honours us every year. * South Koreaball - She's true Best Korea. We were third best in PyeongChang 2018 Olympic Winter Games. Tessa Virtue, Scott Moir to be remembered as Canada's faces of 2018! * Swedenball - Best Hockey Rivals (better than Russians) Thanks for giving Henrik and Daniel Sedin to the Vancouver Canucks. The epic Sedins combine on OT winner in final home game! Its sad to see them go and retire. Wish the Sedins a well and fair retirement * Switzerlandball - I give him flowers to remember victims of Swissair! He gives me swiss cheese and yummy luxury chocolate that USAball can't believe. * Quebecball - We used to have a difficult time thanks to the Attempted Quebec Separatism in 1980 and 1995. René Lévesque was particularly a threat till he died in 1987. We now have a softer relationship. Enemies * Iranball - Our relationship is very strained and we don't like your Anti-American policy. Hope to make peace with you * ISISball - Why did you attack Ottawa for? We will anhillate you for what you did! * Russiaball - Because of what you did to my dad, I had to expell four of you from my country. Unless Putin explains himself. No friendship. * Belarusball - A puppet state who loves Russia and also cursed my dad saying "You have no proof that he used Nerve Agent! Wait you fired my brother/boyfriends diplomats, СУКА!!!' You will be dealt by me myself soon!" 'Well it's a shame that I need to consider you as a enemy. * USSRball - We were fine until NATO was born. Then he claimed that he was the best in the world at hockey! Well, you're not you commie poser! 1972, best day of my life! Canada is the best at hockey! Your son Russia is being a jerk. Please stop them. Family * UKball - Father ** Englandball - 1/4th his father ** Scotlandball - 1/4th his father ** Walesball - 1/4th his father ** Northern Irelandball - Uncle * Franceball - Mother * Andorraball - Uncle * Italyball - Uncle * Portugalball - Uncle * Romaniaball - Uncle * Spainball - Aunt * Germanyball - Step Father/Uncle on UK's side * Netherlandsball - Step Uncle/Full Uncle on UK's side * Austriaball - Step Uncle/Full Uncle on UK's side * Irelandball - Uncle * Philippinesball - Nephew/Cousin * Australiaball - Brother * Papua New Guineaball - Adoptive Nephew * New Zealandball - Brother * Cook Islandsball - Nephew * Niueball - Nephew * Tokelauball - Nephew * USAball - Brother * Liberiaball - Nephew * Saint Pierre and Miquelonball - Annoying Twin Brother * Belgiumball - Half Brother * Haitiball - Half Brother * All of UKball's and Franceball's former entities and colonies (British Empire) are adoptive brothers and sisters. Provinces and Territories All my kids and grandkids (and soon to be my step-sons.) Provinces * Albertaball - Canadian rednecks. Where we get our oil monies. Also where the ''Heartland TV show takes place. Currently, in hard times because of pipeline issues and unemployment issues. ** Calgaryball - He has an AMAZING Stampede in the summer, and he gets lots of tourists from that! He also gets monies from tourists willing to see the Rockey Mountains and Banffball. Calgary can into tourist monies! ** Edmontonball - What the heck is this? Detroit? ** Flagstaffball (Alberta) - don't talk much, okay??? ** Fort McMurrayball - He is literally on fire! Well, let's hope he is not on fire this year, eh? * British Columbiaball - Hippie potsmokers. Also a lot of Asians, but if China tries to make them a SAR, my bro would protect me with NATO via Article 5. Your Chinese language is becoming too popular. It outpopulated French! Sad. :( **Vancouver Islandball - Green nature fanatic who wants to separate from BC and form its own province. ** Vancouverball - the place that brought you Greenpeace, 3D animation, probably one of your favorite movies, and Deadpool. Probably the most Asian city outside of Asia (also hates Toronto but tries to hide it). Come for the firm tax credits, stay for the weed, and guys in skimpy clothing. * Manitobaball - Dammit Riel! * New Brunswickball - Totally not of Maineball (nor vice versa). * Newfoundland and Labradorball - My brother, who in 1949 decided to join me. Last to join confederation, eh? He gave me my first ever Olympic gold medal in men's curling in 2006! * Nova Scotiaball - Fish and chips. Also a bit of Haggis. * Ontarioball - The only province to be American without being American. Also, wants to secede as well, but not as much as Quebecball. ** Ottawaball - Capital Territory. They think they're people from Albany. ** Torontoball - They think they're New Yorkers. (And the centre of the world) ** Windsorball: Makes good cars. * PEIball - Charlottetown Conference, potatoes and Anne of Green Gables. * Quebecball - Mon adoptive son, who wants to be independent. Also la poutine. '''VIVE LE QUÉBEC LIBRE? OU PAS? No your are NOT getting freedom and THATS THAT. ** Gatineauball - Part of the Capital Territory. He too prefers to stay with Canada if Quebec succeeds. ** Montrealball - She prefers to stay with Canada if Quebec succeeds. **Saguenay-Lac-Saint-Jeanball - Most likely to stay with Quebec if Quebec secedes. He also created tourtière, a traditional Quebecer meal. **St-Bruno-de-Montarvilleball - Acorn muncher and loves the Holy Cemetery (of St-Gabriel brothers) since he has it. He loves IGA is very angry about Zellers being replaced by Target. HE HATES MONTREALBALL THE LORD OF GHETTO CITIES IN QUEBEC. **Quebec Cityball: My Brother tried to anschluss him twice. Hosts a really awesome Winter Carnival every February, eh! * Saskatchewanball - Canadian rednecks. ** Reginaball - Also hates Toronto like a religion. ** Saskatoonball - What the heck is this, Chicago or Milwaukee? Territories * Northwest Territoriesball - Used to have a crapton of clay, until we gave it to the provinces and Nunavut. * Nunavutball - They were like "hey guys, we want to separate from NWT", and we were like "okay". Also, wants to secede as well. ** Nunatsiavutball - Autonomous brother of Nunavutball. He wants to Anschluss Inuit Northern Quebecball, Like I want to Anschluss Greenlandball. * Yukonball - Only has one city, unless Dawson wants to become one since it was growing up fast. Soon-to-be-provinces * Alaskaball - ANSCHLUSS!!! My nephew, who will soon be my western-most province. He'll be my 4th territory, Bro. So, you want to keep him? How about I take him and you can have some of the oil, or half of the land, eh? * Greenlandball - Soon to be MY Biggest province! HAHAHAHA!!!!! Just Arctic neighbors... * New Englandball - He will probably become the 11th province when I anschluss save him. Quotes *"Poutine" *"Maple syrup?" *"I'm sorry" *"Je suis désolé" * "Je regret(te)" * "Pardonnez-moi" * "Oot" * "Aboot" * "Timber timber" * "Bois bois" * "O Canada!" * "You will not get independence, Quebec!" * "Hockey" * "Free healthcare" * "Eh?" * "Fur" How to Draw Drawing Canadaball is fun! # Divide the circle by red, white, then back to the red. # Draw the glorious red maple leaf in the middle. # Draw two eyes to finish him off. Eh? Gallery Artwork Canadaball.png Striking_Similarities.png Dsl1Xim.png Invest in Philippines.jpg MeanwhileinNorthAmerica.png PolandballWikiaCanadaBanner.png Serious_Anglophone.png Canadaball.jpg God_Save_The_Queen.png The_3_Compadres.png JFX_Canadaball_GDI.png Canada.png Eskimos.png 未命名78.jpg OKAuA.jpg Polandball_Planet.png A_little_group.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Sele_Polandball.png Polandball_squad.png XCAi0i2.png Comics Polandball Alternate Universe.png BcvU7jS.png X3HBl1k.png Reddit_AaronC14_CanadasWrath.jpg|Canada's Wrath (AaronC14) Reddit_AaronC14_CanadasWay.png|Canada's Way (AaronC14) 1317493298002.png 213px-No hamburger, just poutine.png CNEgqoD.png Geopoliphysics.jpg|Representing an atom with North America Tw7wYu3.png Mexico - Canada - USA.png Canada's Hawaii.png Getting_Married.png Better safe than Sorry.png CANADAISNOTSORRY.jpg Natural Order Ruined.png Nobody Listens to Canada.png Adventures_of_the_C_Countries.png ..pole.. dancing.jpg Another World War.jpg 10904201 1754892781401983 1409804212 n.jpg GwmOuXl.png Different English.jpg Working at a Vietnamese Restaurant.PNG 8ioDL35.png Canadarm.png Crowded.jpg|Europe has 50 recognized countries and is about 10,180,000 km2 while North America (Not counting Central America) has a whopping 3 countries and over double the land (24,709,000 km2) zq9qpnk.jpg Too Weather.png WAR WAR.jpg 2Accbzc.png DC3NZuW.png 'w8Ddr0v.png u3Oousq.png VxwfCsh.png ItVE5rw.png 8jL6f1Z.png UcMzX2E.png 'dfChzo9.png 'pBu0vaZ.png 'tSQgQ4R.png 'gLC2v2I.png HugBVAZ.png Country-balls-the-only-one-canada-ever-did-wrong.png SoccerVsFootball.png 7ball%26Canada.png Who Saved the World??.jpg 640px-Peru_-_Libano_-_Austria_-_Canada.png Murica%26CanadaCulture.png WhatthefuckCanada.png Good_guy_canada.jpg Murica%26CanadaLoseControlOfHisGovernment.png Canada%26UKBall.png Canada30.jpg Peru or Canada.png 7ballvsCanada.png Canadaball-0.png Canadatangle.png Country-balls-extreme-wildlife.png UaH0Zuk.png EtyUWPx.png Canada's Seasons.png Sunglasses.png Is Mine.jpg Canada 'Protects' Iceland.png eesti forms club.jpg ItalyvsCanada&Hawaii.png 10893324 1406631899632200 1485856476 n.jpg A british christmas.jpg Y8nzup1.png K1gBMsf.png ABMf9ns.png Bsgddhd.png Putin is Best.png Russias Only Enemy.png Facebook Torontoball.png Gx7ns4m.png Canada_and_Denmark_fight_over_a_rock.png MyFJetr.png 'gfjIpA5.png 'fiswOgO.png W4hBCkJ.png 1c6iNhJ.png Summer.png Goose.png XuiDdNl.png Hacking.png JHqrPLJ.png XyVOUIq.png 23rd time's a charm.png PYwo2fd.png PHGveVU.png Expectaionss.jpg Neighbors.png 'ikRirdR.png 'tyYE85V.png Br0jrGh.png kUxvOdI.png How to fly.jpg T6vjHm8.png 'nNxaSkL.png FO85LzY.png Thats_not_Greenland.png 2jjH63P.png 9._Party_at_Pennsylvania%27s.png RdnMqmb.png Qeg6AIr.png New Shirt.png C8X0qFp.png Sd06SiH.png VoNkUek.png GfuJo3G.png The Samee.png Borders of Countries.png Unhated Nations Meeting.jpg Planet Destroyers.png Ups and Downs.png Approval Rating.png Types of Creatures.png Reds are Enemies.png Snow in Egypt.png Not Family.png Trip to Paris.png Retarded Pizza.png Canada Good at Warfare.png Snowball Fight.jpg Canada Why.png Liberate Canada.png No One Listens.png Murica Being Nice.png We the Same.jpg Seals' Revenge.png Lose Some Weight.png July in Diff Countries.png Burgerland.png Hockey Buddies.png Fireworks of Iceland.png No Enemies.png Canada's Club.png The Real Scare.png Lets Play Soccer.png Greenland Is Mine.png Whos The Coldest.png Were Brothers.jpg Stupid Europeans.png Santa's Slaves.png Mute Party.png English School.jpg Justice Leagueballs.jpg No Coastline.png Language Oppresion.png Experience Wilderness.jpg Different Gamers.png Old School.png Now Smaller.png Being Resourceful.png Border Surgeon.png British Fight.png Sovereignty Club.png Official Languages.png Logical English.jpg Diversity Plox.png The Bastards.png Airlines.jpg Lebanon and canada.png Links *Facebook page cs:Kanadaball es:Canadáball fr:Canadaballe it:Canadaball ru:Канада zh:加拿大球 Category:Countryballs Category:English Speaking Countryball Category:America Category:North America Category:Canadaball Category:Characters Category:Tea Category:Commonwealth Category:Catholic Category:Protestant Category:Red White Category:Death Penalty Removers Category:Monarchy Category:French Speaking Countryball Category:OSCE Category:Peace lovers Category:G20 Category:UK commonwealth Category:Arctic Category:First World Countries Category:OECD Members Category:Olympic Host Category:G7 Category:G8 Category:Countryballs in Miss Universe Category:Middle Power Category:Atlantic Ocean Category:Pacific Ocean Category:Christian Category:Christian Lovers Category:Friendly Category:Baseball Category:Hockey Category:Basketball Category:Former British Colonies Category:Football (Handegg) Category:Native America Category:Very High HDI Category:Oil Category:ISISball Haters Category:Peaceful Countryballs Category:Germanic Category:USA allies Category:Anti-Catalonia Category:Pro Syrian Rebels Category:Pro Ukraine Category:Pro Kosovo Category:Homosex Lovers Category:UNball Category:Three lines